Une Fille,Deux Garçons
by BINTAX
Summary: Kelly a des sentiments pour Logan et Carlos.Quand ses deux là lui avoues leurs sentiments,elle ne peux pas choisir entre les deux là.Entre sexe,baisers,amour et jalousie,la vie de la brune est complètement bouleversée.


**RocqueRecords**

 _Je t'aime Kelly !_

Voici le petit groupe de mots que venez de prononcer Carlos et Logan,en même était plus que gêné par ça ! Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour les deux garç ,elle ne savait pas lequel choisir.

 _Non ne peux pas aimer Kelly parce que c'est moi qui l'aime !_

 _Non Logan ! Ça fait un bon moment que j'aime Kelly !_

 _Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Vous vous calmez.Écouter les garçons,moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour vous mais je ne peux pas sortir avec vous deux en même temps !_

 _Ce serait trop bizarre ! Dirent-ils en même temps_

 _Je suis désolée les garçons,mais je ne peux pas...Ça me brise le cœur mais en même temps je suis contente que mes sentiments sont partagés...Une larme coula sur sa joue couleur cacao_

 _Non ! Ne pleure pas Kelly..._

 _Au pire des cas,fait ton moi ou sois Logan_

 _Je ne peux pas Carlos...Je vous aime vous deux !..._

Kelly se tourna et fit demi-tour vers la sortie,alors que quelques larmes coulaient était tard et elle devait rentrer chez ée au parking,elle ouvrit la portière de sa elle voulut démarrer,sa voiture fit un bruit bizarre puis n'en fit réessaya mais ce fut le même ré avait deviné que sa voiture était tombée en panne.

 _Merde ! Pesta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes J'ai vraiment pas de chance..._

Elle descendit de la voiture puis décida de rentrer à pied.C'était cette solution ou l'autre c'était de prendre le qu'elle sortait du parking,pour se rendre chez elle,une voiture se gara devant vitre se baissa pour laisser apparaître Logan.

 _J'te raccompagne ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire_

 _Heu...Elle réfléchit un était encore bouleversé par ce qui s'était produit mais accepta comme même sa demande...Oui_

Elle monta sur le siège passager en attachant la ceinture puis elle tourna la tête vers la fenê que Logan commença à rouler,Kelly baissa la tê a devinait que ce voyage allait se passer dans le silence.

Après quelques minutes de route,ils arrivèrent devant la maison de ,elle voulait en parler un invita alors Logan à rentrer chez elle, accepta et rentra avec la fille qu'il aime.

Elle lui servit un café puis s'installa près de engagea la conversation avec un peu d'hésitation.

 _Hum...Logan,a propos de tout à l'heure,moi aussi je t' j'aime aussi Carlos et je n'arrive pas à choisir entre vous deux._

 _Je sais que c'est difficile mais il le faut ! Tu ne peux sortir avec nous deux._

 _Tout à l'heure j'étais heureuse que mes sentiments soient partagés mais le problème c'est qu'ils soient réciproques pour vous deux ! Désolé Logan si ce là te fait mal mais moi aussi je me sens mal..._

 _D'accord,d' ne peux pas sortir avec toi mais je peux au moins t'embrasser..._

Il s'approcha de la belle brune et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de fut d'abord surpris mais finit par répondre au commencèrent à mouvoir leurs lèvres doucement,puis que Kelly passa ses bras autour du cou de pensa un moment à Carlos,elle aimait mais elle aimait aussi le garçon qu'il la embrasser.C'était son premier baiser avec Logan mais sans doute aussi le jeune homme caressa l'assistante de Gustavo à travers ses vêtements,et celle-ci pensa que ça va un peu trop se detacha du beau brun et repris son souffle rapidement.

 _Je t'aime Kelly..._

 _Moi aussi Logan...Mais je ne peux pas._

 _S'il te plaît Kelly,juste cette nuit,laisse moi te caresser_

 _Nan,Logan..._

 _S'il te plaît..._

Il commença à lui retirer sa robe en tirant sur la voilà en sous-vêtements,malgré sa couleur foncée,on arrivait à discerner quelques rougeurs sur ses glissa sa main dans la culotte de Kelly qui gémissait déjà.Il trouva rapidement son clitoris qu'il titilla avec envie,il glissa deux doigts dans l'antre de la jeune fille qui poussa un gemit plusieurs fois son nom en se cambrant,alors qu'il faisait de rapides vas et viens en elle.

 _Ah !...Logan..._

Kelly se sentait au bord de la continuait toujours ses vas et viens en embrassant le cou de la brune,qui dans un cri,jouie fortement.C'était son premier orgasme et c'est Logan qui lui a donné.Elle reprit son souffle en murmurant le nom du brun.

 _Merci Kelly..._

 _Je ne t'avais pas vraiment laisser la permission..._

 _Oui mais tu ne m'as pas enpecher ! Je vais rentrer,les garçons doivent me chercher.À demain Kelly._

 **765 mots**


End file.
